The Cat and the Claw Part II
The Cat and the Claw Part II is the second of a two part episode of Batman: The Animated Series. It first aired on September 12, 1992. Plot Red Claw and her terrorists put their plans into motion, stealing a virulent strain of plague which they use to hold the city for ransom. Meanwhile Catwoman infiltrates the terrorists' under mountain headquarters, not realizing what she's getting into. When Batman follows her there, they're both captured, trussed up, and left to die as victims of the viral plague. Red Claw and her men attack a military train on which the plague is being transported and guarded. This leads to her first encounter with Batman, who defeats her men and unwillingly allows Red Claw to escape in a helicopter after she threatens to release the virus, even though this will kill her as well. This is also where Batman discovers that Red Claw is actually a woman as opposed to a man, and relays the news to Commissioner Gordon. Red Claw also sends her minions to kill Selena and her secretary, Maven, in Selena's apartment. Bruce Wayne is taking Selena on a date and foils assassins who try to ram his car. That night Batman saves Maven and learns from her that Catwoman has gone to the Multigon site, where Red Claw is hiding. Later that night, at the Multigon site, one of Red Claws guards walks past a hidden Catwoman and is quickly yanked behind a bush with Catwoman's whip. He is then seen, getting hogtied by Catwoman. She has also gagged his mouth with a red bandana. She leaves the guard tied up with a mountain lion nearby and sneaks in through the vent leading into the Multigon site. She takes several photos inside of the operation until she gets caught by two more of Red Claw's men. Batman, sneaks behind them and knocks them out only to help Catwoman. Batman and Catwoman infiltrate the hideout, but Red Claw manages to capture them and tie them in a room filled with explosives. Here, she explains her true motives: to trick Gotham into believing that she is going to set a deadly plague on them if the city does not pay her ransom. She then tells Batman that she going to release the plague in the room with him and Catwoman, the blackmail threat will be for a placebo, and attempts to do so by using acid that will eat through the container that holds the plague in about two minutes. Red Claw leaves them to die, but they escape when Catwoman uses her claws to cut through the ropes that bound her and Batman. Then, after sending Catwoman on her way to safety, Batman pours gas all over the secret bunker at the Multigon site and sets it on fire, thus destroying the plague. Red Claw is about to escape in her helicopter when she sees the blast. A few seconds later the Gotham police arrive after being tipped off by Batman. Outraged, Red Claw goes after Catwoman, and in the ensuing fight, gains the upper hand — only to lose when a nearby mountain lion pounces on her. Cast * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Bob Hastings as Commissioner James Gordon * Adrienne Barbeau as Catwoman / Selina Kyle * Edelman as [[Stern] * Kate Mulgrew as Red Claw * Mary McDonald Lewis as Maven * Neil Ross as Additional Voice * Frank Welker as Additional Voice Credits * Story by S.C. Derek & L. Bright * Teleplay by J. Dennis & R. Mueller * Directed by D. Sebast * Supervising Composer Shirley Walker * Music Composed by Harvey Cohen * Animation Services by Akom Production Co. * Layout Services by NOA Animation 1.02